dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Alfred Pennyworth
( heritage) |alias= |DOB= c.1950s |DOD= |affiliation= Wayne Manor Batman |family= |status= Alive |actor= Jeremy Irons |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Justice League (unreleased) |comic= "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Upstairs/Downstairs" |book= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Cross Fire }} Alfred Pennyworth is the butler and friend of Bruce Wayne. Alfred has served with the Wayne family since before Bruce was born. After Bruce was left orphaned from the murder of both of his parents when he was a boy, Alfred watched over him as a parental figure, watching him grow and mature, assisting him in his quest to become Batman. Biography Alfred was born in England, in the middle of the 20th century. At some point, he moved to the United States of America, and came to be the butler to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, billionaires from Gotham City. Sometime later, they had their only child, Bruce, whom Alfred would come to mentor. In 1981, the Waynes were murdered by a mugger, whilst taking Bruce to see a showing of "The Mark of Zorro" at the Aragon Theater. Alfred was placed as the legal guardian to Bruce. The young boy's anger at the death of his parents and the blame he placed on himself was apparent to see, and he proclaimed that he would rid Gotham of the criminal and the corrupt, and asked Alfred for his help. Bruce would stay true to his word, eventually becoming the vigilante "Batman" as an adult. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 18 months after the Black Zero Event, Alfred and Bruce continue their mission to combat organized crime in Gotham City as well as preparing countermeasures against the perceived threat of Superman. Alfred operates on the Armored Batsuit while he and Bruce discuss Anatoli Knyazev and his connection to the "White Portuguese". When Bruce Wayne is invited to a social gathering by Lex Luthor, Alfred guides him via earpiece through Lex's house and plants a data drive in Lex's computer servers to extract information regarding the "White Portuguese". However, Diana Prince steals the drive and leaves before Bruce or Alfred could decrypt it. Later, after Diana returns the drive to Bruce, he decrypts the drive and tells Alfred that the "White Portuguese" is actually the name of a ship, which is carrying a large nugget of kryptonite from the wreckage of the World Engine to Lex Luthor, capable of significantly weakening Superman. Alfred vehemently protests Bruce's decision to combat Superman, believing that he is not an enemy of humanity. He pleads to Bruce to change his mind, saying that it would be suicide to try to kill the Man of Steel. After the fight between Batman and Superman is resolved, Alfred tracks down Knyazev's cellphone to a portside warehouse in Gotham where Martha Kent is being held. Batman flies the Batwing towards the safehouse, and Alfred scans the warehouse to find 24 mercenaries on the third floor guarding Martha. He then takes remote control of the Batwing and lands Batman on the second floor, who then proceeds to neutralize all the men, kill Knyazev, and rescue Martha. ''Justice League Abilities While Alfred may have no superhuman powers or abilities (much like Bruce himself), he is extraordinarily competent in all of the fields necessary to help maintain Batman's life - from ordinary housekeeping and cooking, to mechanical maintenance and computer operation. Alfred has upgraded and built gadgetry with Bruce to increase his performance as Batman. He also proved to be a competent medic, and lab assistant. Alfred's background in intelligence also makes him a skilled analyst, investigator, and spy. Alfred is remarkably observant and perceptive, trying to convince Bruce that Superman is not their enemy, and not being fooled when Bruce initially attempts to lie to him about the Kryptonite. He has operated as Batman's computer operator, communications officer, mission specialist, and personal doctor and surgeon. Personality A traditional English gentleman, Alfred always keeps a stiff upper lip, even under the extraordinary circumstances imposed by his master's secret identity. No matter what the situation, Alfred always responds with resolve, equanimity, and good (albeit somewhat sarcastic and dry) humor. Though he and Bruce do occasionally quarrel (notably when Alfred insisted that Superman is not their enemy), Alfred's loyalty remains absolute. Partially this could be explained by his continued loyalty to Thomas Wayne, and a traditional sense of duty to one's master. At the same time, Alfred finds ways to express his pride in Bruce, and his belief in the cause he is fighting for as the fearsome vigilante "Batman". Behind the Scenes *While different to most portrayals of how Alfred is classically perceived, this iteration of the character is more based on Geoff Johns' Earth-Two version of the character. *Before Irons was cast, former James Bond actor Timothy Dalton was rumored to be in talks for the role of Alfred. External Links *Alfred Pennyworth at the Batman Wiki. * Alfred Pennyworth at the Batman Anthology Wiki. * Alfred Pennyworth at the Batman: The Animated Series Wiki. Category:Humans Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Heroes